ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ventriloquist Trio
Story Jon is running down a street. The camera goes to a junction and shows a figure running across the junction causing cars to swerve. April is then seen running past and Jon following behind. The figure then runs down an alley way with a clear visible exit, but the Jack and Zoey drop down trapping the figure. The figure then turns 180 degrees and finds April and Jon there. The figure is surrounded but uses a tentacle to grab a rooftop up ahead and gets onto the rooftop. ''' Jack: Really? '''Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Wildvine. Zoey, April and Jack hold on while Wildvine uses a vine to get everyone up onto the roof. When they are on the roof, the figure has disappeared. Zoey: Oh come on. April: We chased that person for miles! Wildvine: This has been the closet we have gotten to this person or Alien. Jack: You think it’s an Alien? Wildvine: It had a tentacle that looked familiar. Later at the Plumber base, Jon, now in Human form, Jack, Zoey and April are gathered around a computer monitor about 30 inches. Jon presses some keys and then a picture of a squid like alien. Jon: This is who I think it is. April: Isn’t that the same species as Ventrilosquid? Jon: Yes, though I hate Ventrilosquid. Zoey: Why? Jack: Squid’s and Octopus’s freak Jon out. Jon: I wouldn’t put it like that. April: So when we went to the aquarium with Mum a few years back in Brighton and they had a squid there and it went to the glass, you turned around and screamed like a girl. Both Zoey and April chuckle. Jon: Thanks. Jack: But how are we going to find him or her again? Jon: That will be difficult. April: The Alien has been taking a lot of random objects. Zoey: Well more like small components which can build a weapon of some sort. Jon: If I input the locations which we have met this alien into the algorithm Magister Trill used. Jon inputs the locations into Magister Trill’s algorithm and then three red squares appear on the screen. Jack: Oxford Street. Zoey: Canary Wharf. April: And China Town. Jon: Three shopping places. Zoey: So we have to split up. Jon: You seem worried about that. If so, then you can stay here. Jack: So what do you want us to do? Jon: Well I was going to check out Canary Wharf. You guys can decide where you want to go. Jack: Zoey, how about we go to China Town. April: Which leaves me with Oxford Street. Zoey: We’ll keep the communications open through our earpieces. Jon: Right. The four of them leave. Soon, Jon arrives at Canary Wharf. Jon presses his ear and then puts his hand by his side again. Jon: I’ve arrived. Jack (Via earpiece): So have Zoey and I. April (Via earpiece): I’m nearly there. A figure of a male humanoid walks in front of Jon, which Jon doesn’t take much notice too. Then the male humanoid then presses a device on his belt which turns him into a member of Ventrilosquid’s species. Jon: Well, there’s at least two. April (Via earpiece): What makes you say that? Jon: There’s a male squid in front of me. The male squid sees Jon and begins running and dives into the canal below. Jon: Mine has just gone into the river. Zoey (Via earpiece): It would be so funny if you get Ventrilosquid. Jon: Don’t. Jon activates the Ultimatrix and a hologram of XLR8 appears. Jon rotates the dial going from, XLR8 to Cannonbolt, Elestretch, Polar Smash, NRG and then on Ripjaws. Jon: Here we go, Ripjaws! Jon hits the Ultimatrix core down and transforms into Ripjaws. Ripjaws: Ripjaws! Jack (Via earpiece): What will happen to the earpieces when you dive in? Ripjaws: Hopefully still there. If not, then expect a phone call. Ripjaws jumps into the canal. Ripjaws follows the male Ventrilosquid and the Ventrilosquid gets a gun out and shoots at Ripjaws. Ripjaws gets hit and is losing the male Ventrilosquid a lot but Ripjaw’s gets out a plumber gun and shoots a tracking chip at the male Ventrilosquid, which attaches to him. Ripjaw’s stops, realising there’s no way he will catch up. Ripjaw’s swims for a bit and then surfaces on a beach and walks onto the land and then hits the Ultimatrix symbol and reverts into Human form. Jon gets his phone out and then sees that the tracking device is working. Jon: Good. Jack how is it with you? Jack (Via earpiece): Nothing, heading back now. April (Via earpiece): Got nothing here either. Jon: I have, see you back at the Plumber base. At the Plumber base, Jon, April, Jack and Zoey are there looking at a screen. A circular blob on the screen is showing the tagged Ventrilosquid is at an underwater location. Zoey: Oh great. So Jon was the only one to get a lead and they are underwater. Jack: With two of them, I think I know who they are. April: Who? Jack: I’ve heard when travelling a year after Zoey died about a group called The Ventriloquist Trio. Zoey: Wow, they can’t be real. Jon: They are. Jack: You know of them? Jon: They were an additional study when I was training to be a Plumber. They are hypnotists but way more dangerous than Sublimino. April: So this is extremely bad then. Zoey: Though why haven’t they attacked yet after a few weeks? April: Not a clue. Jack: Considering it’s underwater, Jon is the only one who can get there fast enough. Jon: So I’ve got to take on three of them by myself. Great plan Jack. Jack holds out a small device. April: What is that? Jack: If Jon places this on the ground and activates it, we can teleport in. Zoey: And if that doesn’t work? Jack: I have faith that Jon will defeat them. Jon: Really? Three psychic using squid people. Just keeps the communication link open. Jon walks out. The screen then shows the underwater base from an external view and then internal, showing two Ventrilosquid aliens. One being male and the other female. A human walks up to them, he is about 50/60 years old wearing a grey suit. The Meister: You two have got everything I needed. You done good Ventrilo Girl and Ventrilo Boy. Ventrilo Girl: We have been working together for a few years now boss. Ventrilo Boy: I have a feeling we are being watched! Jon walks out from behind a boulder. Ventrilo Girl: You! You tried catching me earlier. Jon: This morning. And damn you ran for miles, somehow escaping. The Meister: So this is the hero giving us grief? Jon: And who are you? The Meister: How rude of me. I’m called The Meister. I am the mastermind behind the attacks and stealing’s over the last few years. Jon: Ah, okay. Makes sense, considering the male Ventrilosquid led me here. Jon secretly activates the device then throws it to the ground unknowingly to the three of them. Ventrilo Boy notices a tagged device on him and quickly snatches it off and breaks it. The Meister: You idiot! Jon: In all fairness, The Ventrilosquid species don’t feel quick, split second pain. The Meister: Argh! Considering it’s just you, I think they can finish you off. The Meister begins to walk towards his device, with a label saying ‘destroy the town’ written on it. Suddenly, he gets shot with handcuffs, causing him to hang from the ceiling. Jack, Zoey and April walk out of the device Jon threw on the floor. Jon: So it does work. Jack, you and Zoey deactivate the bomb, while April and I take on these squids. Jack and Zoey walk off towards the bomb. April: So, any good plans? Jon: My plans are solid. April: Your plan is to attack them and stop whatever they have planned. Jon: And arrest them in the process. April: That is “so solid”. April absorbs the concrete floor turning into stone form. Jon activates the Ultimatrix and hits the core down, transforming into, Brainstorm. Brainstorm: Time to shock the squid. April: You know what, Ryan is right, your puns suck. April goes to punch Ventrilo Girl but she uses her psychic powers to lift April in the air. Brainstorm then fires an electric blast at Ventrilo Girl, causing her to drop April. April then creates a mace hand and then hits Ventrilo Girl which knocks her out. Ventrilo Boy extends his tentacles and shocks Brainstorm, causing some pain. April punches Ventrilo Boy and then Brainstorm fires an electric blast, knocking Ventrilo Boy out. Jack and Zoey have disabled the bomb. Jack: All done. Brainstorm: Good. Ultimatrix, teleport. The Ultimatrix teleports Brainstorm, Jack, April, Zoey and the Ventriloquist Trio to the Plumber base. Some Plumbers go over and grab the Ventriloquist Trio and then they take the three of them away. The Ultimatrix times out and Brainstorm reverts into Jon. Jon: Well that is done. April: And, to add to this, there has been no portals since you and Zoey went to the future of Ryan Prime’s universe. Jack: So all in all, a good day. Jon, April, Jack and Zoey head to the canteen. Characters Jon Marron April Marron Zoey Marron Jack Marron Villains Ventrilo Girl (First Appearance) Ventrilo Boy (First Appearance) The Meister (First Appearance) Aliens Used *Wildvine *Ripjaws (First Appearance) *Brainstorm Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures Category:Episodes Category:J:UA